Digimon Adventure 02: Advanced
by Natsumi-chan Summer
Summary: La Oscuridad se cierne sobre el Mundo Digital y solo los elegidos podrán salvarlo. Junto con un nuevo miembro se embarcarán en una aventura para resolver el caos que lo amenaza. Sus enemigos son cada vez más poderosos. ¿Lo conseguirán?


Este fic lleva una dedicatoria mundial a todos los que amen digimon tanto como yo, y a los que les encanta pero, o bien no han descubierto esta web o son demasiado tímidos y les da vergüenza publicar alguna historia, como me pasaba a mí. Hay que vencer esa timidez y lanzarse de lleno a la vida, recapacitando, eso sí.

Y después de esta flipada, la sala se apaga, la pantalla se enciende y comienza la película. No tiréis palomitas al suelo, que están muy buenas.

Aviso Importante: Este fic contiene un OC, si no te gusta te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo, ya que es parte de la trama fundamental. Sin más, a disfrutar.

Película no recomendada para menores de siete años.

Dedicado a Marin- Ishida, Amai do y Atori-chan. Gracias chicas, por seguir soñando con un Digimundo posible.

**Digimon no me pertenece, pero este disclaimer sí.**

**Prefacio: Muchas historias…**

Son muchas las historias que se pueden contar sobre el Mundo Digital, aquellas que tratan sobre los albores de este Mundo se relatan en las Crónicas Digitales, perdidas en ruinas dispersas por todo el Digimundo. Otras son sobre los elegidos, presos de su destino y libres de crearlo. Centrémonos en estos.

La primera generación de elegidos salvó el Mundo Digital en dos ocasiones, una sola y otra ayudada por otro grupo de elegidos, la segunda generación. Más tarde, las Cuatro Bestias crearon una prisión en el núcleo del Mundo Digital donde encerraron los datos de los digimons más malignos y los restos de Myotismon y, a su vez, reforzaron el sello que protegía la Puerta, para evitar desastres. Pero antes de que los elegidos crecieran y se convirtieran en adultos, acogieron un nuevo miembro y con él, una nueva época de caos y oscuridad.

La Oscuridad no debe ser temida, en más de una ocasión puede ser tu aliada.

"Las sombras del Pasado nos acechan. No temáis, Héroes Elegidos, sois nuestra esperanza, atreveos a cruzar la Puerta Digital y luchad por este Mundo contra todo aquello que lo amenaza, ya sea Oscuridad… o Luz."

(Extracto de las Crónicas Digitales)

…

La pequeña se despertó, asustada por una horrible pesadilla. Quería que el peluche parlante que la acompañaba en aquel extraño mundo estuviera a su lado, pero no estaba. Se desperezó y comprobó con asombro que las formas que apenas vislumbraba le eran familiares. Su habitación. ¿Solo había sido un sueño? Imposible, aquello era tan real. Sentía el dolor, el miedo, la alegría, la angustia, la ira…

Su llanto despertó a sus padres. Incrédula todavía, encendió la lámpara y cogió con avidez una pequeña libreta con un calendario. 1 de Agosto de 1999… Imposible, ella había estado al menos meses, puede que un año en aquel mundo.

Su madre la abrazó y la chica se aferró a sus brazos, todavía llorando de tristeza. ¿Por qué aquel peluche no la había podido acompañar? Aunque ahora estuviera en casa, con sus padres, lo echaba de menos.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, un brillo salió del cajón de su escritorio. Un aparato digital lo emitía, con un ligero pitido. Su peluche la estaría esperando siempre.

**Digimon Adventure 02:**

**ADVANCED**

**Capítulo 1: Natsumi, la elegida del verano.**

Mudanza. La palabra retumbaba en la mente de la muchacha. Su destino, Tokyo.

Natsumi era una muchacha alegre aunque con un fuerte temperamento. Su cabello castaño y ligeramente ondulado le llegaba por los hombros y un gran mechón ocultaba uno de sus ojos color violeta. En aquel momento, mostraba una mirada distante y triste.

- ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos?

- Sabes que papá ya se ha mudado y que no puede rechazar este ascenso. Además puedes regresar siempre a Kyoto y alojarte en casa de los abuelos. Estoy segura de que la capital te gustará.

- Yo no estoy tan segura de eso…

- Natsumi, nunca has ido allí, así que no sabes cómo es.

Natsumi sacudió la cabeza y se alejó.

- Voy a recoger las cosas que quedan en mi habitación.- anunció.

Y se alejó deprisa. No quería seguir hablando.

Antes de entrar, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y soltó un largo suspiro. La cabeza le daba vueltas y apenas podía respirar. Se incorporó rápidamente. Cuanto antes terminara, antes podría salir a despejarse.

Entró y se sentó en la cama, ahora cubierta de plásticos para evitar el desgaste de la madera. El crujido la entristeció profundamente y se apresuró en abrir todos los cajones y el armario. Finalmente, abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y cogió un cuadernito y un pequeño estuche. Sabía que el segundo cajón estaba vacío, pero lo abrió aún así. Algo resbaló pesadamente. Natsumi, sorprendida, rebuscó hasta palpar el objeto y lo cogió. Era un extraño aparato electrónico, de un color azulado con forma de cruceta y con dos botones a la derecha y una izquierda. La pequeña pantalla redonda no emitía ningún brillo. Extrañada, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su minifalda. No recordaba ese juguete.

Salió de la habitación con su maleta y el aire fresco de la calle la invadió cuando cerró la puerta de la casa. Sacó el aparato tras comprobar que no había nadie y lo estudió. Apretó uno de los botones y nada ocurrió. Probablemente no tenía pilas. Lo sacudió ligeramente y comprobó su peso. Era ligero, y tenía una pinza en la parte trasera para poder ser colgado en cualquier pliegue de tela.

El ruido del camión de la mudanza la asustó ligeramente y oyó la voz de su madre llamándola. Metió a toda prisa el aparato en un bolsillo de su bolso. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que era un trasto viejo y estropeado que no merecía la pena conservar. Sin embargo, sentía un extraño apego hacia él y no quería desprenderse de él hasta averiguar que era exactamente.

Montó en la parte trasera y se apoyó en la ventanilla del coche. Continuaba dándole vueltas a la procedencia del misterioso objeto. No encontraba ningún recuerdo sobre él en su mente. Sintió que el motor se ponía en marcha y empezó a mirar por la ventana mientras pensaba en cómo adaptarse a aquella jungla de hierro y metal llamada Tokyo.

…

Llevaba tiempo encerrado en la más profunda oscuridad y el odio corroía su mente. Intentaba reponerse de las heridas y el sufrimiento que le habían provocado y reunía fuerzas para volverse más poderoso. Podría haber escapado de aquel lúgubre lugar, pero prefirió guardar energías y dejar que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio. Aquellos que le habían encerrado pagarían su error. Rechinó sus dientes y después sonrió. Si conseguía que algunos estúpidos digimons le obedecieran, conseguiría cumplir su venganza. Su retorcida mente pensó con rapidez en un fiel sirviente, quizás varios, que no lo defraudaran y consiguieran cumplir su objetivo. Con la fuerza que tenía, llamó al digimon que lo observaba desconfiadamente desde la otra punta de la estancia:

- ¿Devimon?- preguntó con voz tenebrosa.

- Sí. ¿Qué quieres de mí?- respondió, con recelo.

- Una alianza. Tú si tienes suficiente poder para salir de esta prisión, en cambio yo debo reponer fuerzas.

- Entiendo. Quieres que, mientras recuperas tu poder, yo entretenga a esos críos molestos y mientras, realizar tus planes. Pero, ¿Qué gano yo con esto?

- El Mundo Digital cubierto de oscuridad. Eso es lo que siempre hemos deseado todos los digimons oscuros. Poder.- dijo, tentándole.

Devimon asintió. Aquello era la utopía de todo digimon oscuro.

- No podré hacerlo solo.

- Llama a Ladydevimon y a Skullsatamon, ellos ya han aceptado. ¿Aceptas tú también el reto?

Devimon volvió a asentir.

- Y para asegurarme de que no me traicionáis haré una Marca de Sangre. Si incumplís mis órdenes, desapareceréis en el acto. Retiraré esta Marca cuando todo haya terminado y el poder sea nuestro. Además, os transferirá parte de mi poder. Con esto, los tres unirés vuestro poder y atacaréis las defensas de la prisión. No os costará mucho. Después esclavizad a los digimons y obligadles a capturar y traer ante mí a esos condenados. Los quiero vivos.- dijo, con rabia contenida.

Un resplandor rojo brilló en la palma derecha de la mano de Devimon. Ya no podía echarse atrás. Sintió una punzada de dolor y un murciélago de color sangre quedó marcado en la palma.

- Sí.

- ¿Sí, qué?

Devimon titubeó y luego pronunció de mala gana:

- Sí, mi señor.

- Ahora debo dormir. Márchate y no me molestes si no es realmente necesario…

La silueta sonrió y un pequeño Demidevimon se acercó a vigilar el letargo de su amo. La venganza nunca fue tan dulce.

Devimon se alejó lentamente y se encontró con sus otros dos compañeros.

- ¿Listo, cariño? Ahora no puedes decir que no.- dijo Ladydevimon, con sorna.

Skullsatamon solo gruñó y miró su Marca.

- Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, Sinis Trío.- dijo Devimon, cortando todo diálogo.- Reclutad todos los digimons poderosos que veáis, tanto si quieren… como si se niegan. Obligadlos y haced realidad nuestro sueño.

Y sonrió macabramente.

- Sinis Trío, me gusta.- dijo LadyDevimon, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

Skullsatamon soltó un gruñido de satisfacción por respuesta, y los tres se alejaron. Concentraron su poder en una parte frágil de la prisión oscura y rompieron su barrera. No costó mucho tiempo y, junto con otros digimons oscuros, escaparon. La prisión se convirtió en una fortaleza protectora, el lugar de reposo del amo. Una voz grave resonó por todo el lugar:

- Demidevimon.

- ¿Sí, amo?

- Tengo hambre, un poco de sangre nueva no me vendría nada mal.

- A sus órdenes, amo.- dijo el pequeño murciélago, alejándose.

…

Natsumi se bajó del coche y resopló al sacar la maleta. Se le resbalaron los auriculares, pero consiguió sujetarlos a tiempo. Metió el reproductor en el bolso junto con la extraña máquina. No podía dejar de observarla. Su madre le tendió una hoja con una dirección.

- Como la casa es muy nueva y vamos a estar varios días colocando los muebles y con plásticos y polvo rondando por toda la casa creemos que estarás más cómoda en la casa de tus tíos. Creo que te llevarás bien con tu prima, no es mucho más mayor que tú.

Natsumi nunca había tratado con sus tíos maternos. Había oído que se habían ido una temporada a vivir a América y luego habían regresado a Japón. Había confiado en no tener que tratar con ellos, ya que había escuchado también que eran un poco excéntricos. ¡Fíjate si eran raros, que la hija del matrimonio se había teñido el pelo de rosa y los padres lo aprobaron sin protestar!

Se desperezó por el cansancio del viaje y cogió la nota.

- Te quiero, pequeña.- susurró su madre.

- Yo también.

- Ve y pásatelo bien, que es verano.

Natsumi sonrió y besó a su madre. Cerró la puerta y oyó el ruido del coche alejándose. De repente se sintió muy sola.

Cogió el asa de la maleta y se puso los auriculares a modo de defensa contra la sociedad que la rodeaba. Tokyo nunca había resultado tan odioso para ella.

Descendió los escalones de la boca del metro y esperó en el andén la llegada del tren. A su lado se encontraba un chico moreno, vestido con el uniforme de un equipo de fútbol y una bolsa de deporte, que se despedía a gritos de un muchacho de pelo negro con expresión melancólica en su rostro. Por lo que decía el moreno entendió que se llamaba Ken.

El moreno dejó de gritar para, a continuación agitar frenéticamente la mano a modo de despedida. El otro muchacho respondió tímidamente y se alejó.

"Espero que todos los habitantes de Tokyo no sean tan escandalosos como este chico"- pensó para sus adentros.

En ese momento llegó el tren y Natsumi, junto con el moreno, subieron. No sabían lo que les esperaba durante su trayecto.

…

Devimon sonrió cansadamente. Contaminar la Puerta y atravesarla hasta el mundo de los humanos le había costado mucho, pero al fin lo había conseguido. Estaba en un claro del bosque, el cielo se oscurecía gradualmente mientras era recorrido por multitud de digimons de tipo virus que causaban múltiples destrozos allá donde iban. Metió la mano con la Marca y esta se iluminó, un fuerte olor a humano despertó un instinto casi animal en él. Sentía la presencia de un dispositivo, no, uno no, dos dispositivos. Una mueca de repugnancia recorrió su rostro. Chasqueó los dedos y dos ojos rojos brillaron tras él. Orochimon, el digimon serpiente, estaba ahora a sus órdenes, bajo amenaza y con la promesa de un gran poder inigualable. Aún siendo Orochimon un subordinado bastante eficaz, Devimon no podía evitar sentir cierta repugnancia hacia él. Sin embargo, su semblante se mostraba indiferente.

- Encárgate tú del trabajo sucio, Orochimon.- dijo, invitando al digimon a pasar al otro lado.

- Confíe en mí, señor Devimon.- afirmó, con gesto de sumisión.

- Asegúrate de no fallar, porque no tendremos piedad.

El digimon se retorció angustiado y luego añadió:

-¿Por quién me tomasss? No fallaré.

- Más te vale, o si no cenaremos serpiente esta noche.- amenazó, mientras se relamía.

Orochimon tragó saliva e intentó traquilizarse. Hacía esto para salvar su pellejo y porque el amo le concedería una buena recompensa. Las instrucciones eran sencillas: interceptar el metro y capturar a los elegidos vivos, ya que debían morir lenta y dolorosamente a manos del amo. Contempló como Devimon desparecía tras la Puerta y se movió hacia su destino. La gloria entre los digimons oscuros lo esperaba tras finalizar la misión con éxito.

…

Natsumi tomó asiento al lado del chico moreno. Sacó los cascos y se los puso cuando puso el reproductor en marcha notó como uno de los auriculares desaparecía de su oreja. Observó el cable y vio que acababa en la oreja del chico, que mostraba una sonrisa radiante.

- ¿A ti también te gusta Katy Perry? Pensaba que yo era raro por escuchar música occidental, pero me tranquiliza saber que hay más gente que la escucha.- dijo, alegremente.

Natsumi lo miró, incrédula por el descaro del chico, y alargó una mano hacia el auricular y lo descolgó delicadamente para colocarlo luego en su oreja. El moreno agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. La muchacha pronunció unas palabras apenas audibles:

- Si pasas un tiempo en Europa y este tipo de música está muy de moda, al final te acabas aficionando.

El moreno se animó un poco y se decidió a hablar:

- Te pido disculpas por haberte cogido el casco sin permiso.

- No tiene importancia.

- Me llamo Daisuke. Motomiya, Daisuke. Encantado.

- Yo Natsumi. Suzuki, Natsumi. Encantada también.

- ¿Eres de por aquí, Natsumi?

- No, vengo de Kyoto.

- ¿Te mudas a Odaiba o vienes a visitar a algunos parientes?

- Mudanza, el trabajo de mi padre me impide quedarme.

- Bueno, pero mira el lado positivo, nada más llegar ya has hecho un amigo.- dijo, sonriendo.

Natsumi se contagió de aquella alegría y mostró su sonrisa más alegre, que encandiló al moreno. Pasaron un buen rato hablando sobre cosas triviales, sin importancia.

Entonces, el tren frenó bruscamente y lanzó a todos los pasajeros al suelo. Daisuke agarró a Natsumi de los hombros y cayeron encima el uno del otro muy pegados, provocando que las mejillas de los dos se tronaran rojas. El chico miró por la ventana del tren y encontró un ojo gigante mirándolo atentamente.

Pero, ¿Qué hacía un digimon en el metro si la Puerta estaba cerrada? Su D-3 brillaba con insistencia. Otro pitido provenía de la ropa de la chica, que se iluminaba con insistencia. Daisuke sacó su D-Terminal y lo enfocó hacia la ventana. Koushiro había colocado una versión mejorada de su analizador de digimons.

El aparato terminó de escanear e identificó al digimon como Orochimon, el digimon serpiente.

Daisuke se puso de pie y maldijo por lo bajo, tenía las manos salpicadas de un líquido rojo y la boca le sabía a sangre. Se limpió el chorro que le goteaba de la boca y con disgusto, comprobó que la sangre provenía de un profundo corte en el brazo de su compañera, provocado por un trozo de cristal, a la que se había aferrado con fuerza, intentando protegerla.

Otro cristal se rompió con un gran estruendo, el cual asustó a Natsumi que, instintivamente se llevó la mano hacia el corte y se incorporó con rapidez y dolor. Orochimon metió la cabeza por el marco de la ventana rota y sacó su lengua bífida, sus otras cabezas se abrieron paso por la pared de tren, destrozándolo todo. Los pasajeros, inconscientes, no supieron que una serpiente gigante con ocho cabezas que sonreían con desprecio. Daisuke lamentó no tener a V-mon a su lado.

- Entregaoss sin oponer resistencia, elegidossss.- susurró el digimon.

- ¡Eh, tú! ¿A qué ha venido todo esto? ¿Pasa algo en el Mundo Digital? ¡Contesta!

- No tengo por qué darte explicacionesss, estúpido humano. Si no venís por las buenas, os arrastraré con mis cabezassss.

Y se lanzó hacia ellos, abriendo la boca y mostrando su lengua bífida. Natsumi se aferró asustada a las ropas de Daisuke y este la abrazó y se interpuso entre ella y la serpiente.

- V-mon, ojalá estuvieras aquí.- murmuró.

Y en aquel momento tuvo miedo.

…

V-mon alertó a los otros digimons de que una avalancha de digimons oscuros salía de una brecha en el suelo. Los digimons corrieron a refugiarse a una pequeña gruta cercana.

- Eso es imposible, el núcleo donde encerramos a esos digimons tan peligrosos es completamente seguro. Las Cuatro Bestias lo sellaron ellas mismas, al igual que protegieron la Puerta.- murmuró Gatomon.

- Pues ya no lo es. Algo debe de haber pasado.- gruñó Agumon.

- Callaos y mirad. ¿No es ese Devimon?- señaló Palmon.

Devimon estaba rodeado de un halo oscuro. Un momento más tarde la Puerta apareció ante él y, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el halo oscuro la rodeó y penetró en ella. Después llamó a Orochimon y se puso a darle instrucciones en tono amenazador.

- Chicos, esto pinta mal. Creo que Devimon tiene el control sobre la Puerta y puede que sea la última vez que la veamos abierta. Deberíamos colarnos sin que nos vean para alertar a los chicos.- sugirió V-mon.

- ¿Estás loco? Al estar la Puerta distorsionada, podríamos apareces en cualquier lugar y no en aquel donde vaya a atacar ese digimon.- apuntó Tentomon.

- V-mon tiene razón, hay que intentarlo. ¡Rápido, Orochimon se ha metido y Devimon se aleja, antes de que se cierre la Puerta!- gritó Patamon.

Antes de irse, un resplandor violeta iluminó el fondo. V-mon fue el único que lo sintió y se acercó rápidamente a comprobar que era. Un digihuevo negro como el carbón se materializó en sus brazos. Al tocarlo, la criatura del interior le transmitió sus sentimientos. Predominaba el deseo de encontrar a alguien, un humano, que era su compañero. V-mon lo comprendió y corrió hacia sus compañeros, portando el huevo. Solo mencionó que era necesario protegerlo y llevarlo a un lugar seguro. No mencionó lo que había sentido al tocar el cascarón. Algo se revolvió en el interior de V-mon, algo que nunca había sentido. Sacudió la cabeza y se unió a sus compañeros.

Todos se apresuraron y se internaron en el oscuro pasaje ignorando lo que les depararía el lugar donde aparecerían.

…

El resto de los elegidos estaban escogiendo una película para verla en el home cinema de Koushiro.

- Yo quiero ver una película de acción y de mucha sangre como: "Los muertos sonrientes".- aclaró Taichi.

Takeru, Yamato y Ken asintieron indicando que ellos también lo preferían.

- ¡Ah, no! A las señoritas se las deja escoger película. Nosotras preferimos una romántica y sensible como "A tres metros bajo tierra".- indicó Mimi, con autoridad.

Hikari, Sora, Koushiro y Jyou asintieron, corroborando su decisión.

- Vaya, vaya. Así que ahora Koushiro y Jyou se consideran señoritas, ¿Eh?- se rió Yamato.

- ¡Yamato, compórtate y no seas malo con ellos, a todo los chicos no tienen por qué gustarles las mismas películas que a vosotros!- ordenó Sora.

- Lo siento, cariño. Por favor perdóname.

Sora asintió satisfecha y con expresión triunfante en su cara.

- Yamato, no dejes que te manipule, ¡Dónde está tu orgullo!- gritó Taichi.

- Ya basta, hermano. Además tenemos mayoría de votos. Ganamos nosotras.

Las chicas dieron un gritito de alegría y cogieron la película.

Taichi bufó:

- A tres metros bajo tierra, vaya nombre, ¿Es que es una peli de mineros o qué? Si Daisuke hubiera venido, habríamos ganado nosotros.

Nada más salir de la tienda un resplandor cegador apareció ante ellos y se materializaron las formas de sus digimons.

Cada uno cogió a su respectivo digimon.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Se suponía que el Mundo Digital estaba en calma.- musitó incrédulo Ken.

- Hay problemas. Los digimons oscuros están tomando el Mundo Digital y han empezado a controlar al resto de digimons. Nosotros hemos conseguido escapar, pero la Puerta está contaminada con oscuridad.- susurró Gomamon.

- Un momento, ¿Dónde está V-mon?- preguntó Taichi.

- Tampoco está Daisuke… Dijo que se cambiaría en su casa después del entrenamiento con el equipo de mi colegio. Pero está tardando mucho en venir.

- Esperemos que estén juntos y que no hay pasado nada.- susurró Sora.

…

Justo cuando el fétido aliento de Orochimon rozaba el pelo de Daisuke, V-mon aterrizó en la cabeza de la serpiente con un golpe seco.

- ¡Oh, no! Otro bicho raro, aunque este es más pequeño.- gritó Natsumi.

- No te preocupes. Este es amigo mío, se llama V-mon.

El digimon azulado hizo una cómica reverencia. Entonces el huevo que llevaba se resbaló y cayó al suelo. Daisuke lo cogió y lo examinó con cuidado. Natsumi se empezó a inquietar cada vez más.

- Daisuke, ¿Tienes que ver algo con todo lo que está pasando?

Daisuke adoptó una expresión seria, poco propia de él.

- Hay una serie de chicos que son escogidos para salvar un lugar, llamado Mundo Digital, cuando este está en peligro. Para que puedan cumplir su misión se les asigna un compañero que les ayude. Este compañero es un digimon, una criatura como las que ves ahí. Todas son diferentes y con distintas personalidades, buenas o malas. Los humanos son llamados niños elegidos. Los elegidos tienen la capacidad de hacer digievolucionar o hacer cambiar a una forma más poderosa a los digimons gracias a sus sentimientos puros y amables que concentran en unos aparatos electrónicos llamados dispositivos o D-3, dependiendo de la generación. Yo soy uno de ellos y V-mon es mi digimon. Tengo un D-3, porque pertenezco a la segunda generación. Ese huevo que ves ahí será el futuro compañero de alguien. Creo que es tuyo, porque he visto un dispositivo en tu bolso.

Natsumi sacó el extraño aparato que había descubierto por la mañana en su habitación. El dispositivo emitió un brillo violeta, y el digihuevo se removió en los brazos del moreno. Este se lo tendió a Natsumi.

- Toma. Protégelo y cuídalo bien. Más tarde te ayudará a luchar contra lo que amenace el Mundo Digital.

- ¿Y si me niego a luchar?

- No puedes negarte. Ahora eres una niña elegida, no puedes echarte atrás ni darle la espalda a un mundo y a sus habitantes que están suplicándote ayuda. Sería un acto egoísta de tu parte y…

Entonces Orochimon se despertó a interrumpió el discurso de Daisuke, con un fuerte siseo. V-mon se lanzó contra él.

- Venga, Daisuke-kun. Hazme digievolucionar.

Daisuke sacó un dispositivo más moderno que el de Natsumi y este emitió un brillo azulado que envolvió V-mon, trasformándolo en un extraño dragón.

- ¡Adelante, XV-mon!- rugió Daisuke.

XV-mon se lanzó contra Orochimon, pero la serpiente lo rechazó con un simple coletazo. Después lo aprisionó con su cola y lo inmovilizó. Soltó una ronca carcajada.

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienessss? Solo eres un campeón, no podrás contra un megacampeón como yo. ¡Disparo infernal!

XV-mon recibió de lleno la bola de energía y quedó muy debilitado. Las otras cabezas se reían de él y lo mordían fuertemente.

Daisuke agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños. Natsumi, sujetando fuertemente el huevo, se acercó a Daisuke.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Daisuke? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un campeón y un megacampeón?

- Un digimon evoluciona varias veces. V-mon es un campeón, una de las formas de evolución, pero Orochimon está en otra forma de evolución mucho más fuerte.

- Pero Orochimon no tiene ningún compañero humano…

- Lo único que hacemos los humanos es acelerar el proceso de evolución, un digimon puede evolucionar por sí mismo, de forma más lenta y costosa, pero puede evolucionar.

XV-mon cayó al suelo y un brillo azul lo envolvió y apareció V-mon, demacrado y cansado.

- ¿Y ahora que ha pasado?

- Como V-mon estaba muy cansado, no ha podido mantener su forma de campeón y ha vuelto a su anterior estado. No podemos vencer.

- No digas eso, Daisuke. Pelearé por ti aunque no me queden fuerzas. No permitiré que os hagan daño. Aunque sea más débil, la verdadera fuerza reside en la confianza de tus amigos. Digievolucionaré otra vez y lo derrotaré.- afirmó V-mon con vehemencia.

Orochimon negó con sus cabezas.

- Patético. Te derrotaré una y otra vez y capturaré a tus amigosss mientras tú te sientesss impotente y sin fuerzassss para continuar. Aunque creo que te comeré. Serás un pequeño bocado antess de comerme algo más apetitoso que un criaturita como tú.

-V-mon, tienes razón. Si tú no puedes defenderte, lo haré yo por ti. Para eso están los amigos. Seguiré confiando en él, porque sé que puede vencer a una culebrilla. Tendrás ocho cabezas, pero ninguna tiene cerebro suficiente como para saber que no hay que meterse con el portador de los googles y con su compañero V-mon.- gritó Daisuke, ajustándose las gafas de aviador.

- Conmovedor, ahora aparta de mi camino o te destrozaré por tu insolencia, el amo lo comprenderá.- siseó con rabia Orochimon.

- Natsumi, no te preocupes. Cuando tu digimon no pueda digievolucionar, nosotros te protegeremos. ¡Hagámoslo V-mon!

Una luz azul envolvió a V-mon, pero esta vez más luminosa. La silueta de V-mon se hizo más grande y corpulenta que la de XV-mon. El digimon no tenía alas. Cuando la luz despareció, de ella salió un digimon diferente a XV-mon.

Daisuke y Natsumi estaban sorprendidos. V-mos había cambiado de digievolución con sorprendente facilidad. Daisuke enfocó el D-Terminal y obtuvo su nombre: V-dramon.

V-dramon cargó contra Orochimon con sus cuernos y lo empujó fuera del vagón. Después lanzó una flecha de energía en forma de V.

**- **Sigues siendo un campeón. Te derrotaré con facilidad. Solo ha cambiado tu aspecto, te has convertido en un dragón con sobrepeso y sin alas.

- No me subestimes, Orochimon. Estoy más que dispuesto a proteger a mis amigos y lo daré todo en este combate. ¡Flecha V!

La flecha impactó de lleno a Orochimon, pero no le hizo efecto. La serpiente descargó un coletazo contra el cuerpo de V-dramon, que cayó con un fuerte golpe.

- Al ser máss grande, te dolerá máss si te derribo con mi cola.

Mientras los digimons intercambiaban golpes, Daisuke estudió a Orochimon, intentando averiguar algún punto débil.

- Oye, Daisuke, ¿No te parece extraño que Orochimon tenga siete cabezas metálicas y una normal?- susurró Natsumi.

Entonces el moreno se dio cuenta.

- V-dramon, apunta a la cabeza que no es metálica. ¡Dale con todas tus fuerzas!

V-dramon paró un coletazo entre sus dos cuernos y acumuló energía apuntando contra la cabeza central.

- ¡Flecha V!

La gigantesca flecha era imposible de esquivar y Orochimon no se resistió. Impactó en la cabeza y se desató una fuerte polvareda. Cuando el polvo se alejó, solo quedaba V-dramon en las vías del tren. Daisuke se acercó corriendo a V-dramon y saltó a su espalda.

- Gracias, V-dramon. Todavía no sé como has conseguido evolucionar en esta forma, pero muchas gracias.

- Daisuke, yo tampoco lo sé, pero sí sé que gracias a ti me he vuelto más poderoso y he podido protegeros a ti y a Natsumi.

Daisuke se ajustó las gafas con orgullo y llamó a Natsumi para que se acercara.

- Deberíamos irnos. Tengo que informar a los demás elegidos de esto y tú tendrás que ir a casa de tus familiares.

- Además yo tengo mucha hambre.- añadió V-dramon, frotándose la tripa.

- V-dramon, nunca cambiarás.

Natsumi miró los destrozos provocados por los digimons.

- Nadie puede saber lo que ha pasado aquí, ¿verdad?

- La vida de los elegidos es puro secreto, no puedes contar nada de esto a tus padres. Los padres de los otros elegidos lo saben, pero los tuyos no deben. Cuanta menos gente lo sepa, mejor.

Ella asintió. Montó en la espalda de V-dramon y este corrió hasta que llegaron a la estación más cercana. Entonces los chicos se bajaron de su espalda y V-dramon volvió a ser V-mon. Daisuke ocultó a V-mon en su bolsa de deporte y Natsumi guardó el huevo en el bolso. Después aparecieron en el andén explicando su historia: Una bomba había explotado en el túnel cerca del tren y había mucha gente herida. Ellos habían salido como habían podido para pedir ayuda.

La gente se movilizó y se dirigió hacia el túnel para sacar al resto de los heridos. En medio del gentío, los dos chicos desaparecieron.

Ya en la superficie, Natsumi cogió un vieja rebeca y se la ató al brazo, como una venda, para parar el reguero de sangre que manchaba toda su ropa.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- No te preocupes, creo que ya ha parado. Bueno, creo que paró durante la lucha, pero estaba más preocupada por V-dramon que por mis heridas.

- Deberías venir conmigo a ver al resto de los elegidos, les gustará conocerte y saber que ha pasado. Así podremos vendarte mejor la herida y explicarte todo sobre los digimons.

Natsumi siguió a Daisuke, mientras aferraba con fuerza el bolso. El huevo palpitaba con fuerza, y la chica lo sentía. Todo lo que había descubierto a lo largo del día de la mano de aquel moreno y su digimon la inquietaba, pero también despertaba en ella un ansia por conocer ese Mundo Digital. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero sabía que esos misteriosos elegidos las responderían. Se había metido en un juego muy peligroso, pero ella, Natsumi, ahora era una elegida y no podía echarse atrás.

**N/A:** Me ha costado muchísimo escribir este capítulo, pero al fin lo he terminado. Ahora que han llegado las vacaciones tengo más tiempo libre, así que creo que podré escribir más, pero no sé si actualizaré tan a menudo, con lo que me ha costado esto y creo que no ha quedado demasiado bien. Bueno, espero que estéis pasando un buen verano y que lo disfrutéis. En mi ciudad ya han abierto la piscina y es muy agradable estar en el césped, tumbada, tomando apuntes sobre alguna historia que en el futuro escriba. Añado también que el nombre de las películas son inventadas. Los muertos sonrientes es el nombre de un capítulo del libro Brisingr de Christopher Paolini, el cual estoy leyendo; y el otro es un "parodia" de la película A tres metros sobre el cielo, la cual apasiona a mis amigas, yo ni la he visto. Creo que yo me decantaría por la de los muertos sonrientes, si existiera. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y hasta la próxima. ¡Feliz verano a todos!

Nat-chan^w^.


End file.
